


A welcome present

by complexcraziness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexcraziness/pseuds/complexcraziness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's most trusted Knights of Camelot are entitled to certain things, or people, as Mordred is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A welcome present

“Come in, Mordred.” Arthur scarcely looked up from his desk at Mordred’s knock, letting him swing open the heavy wooden doors and approach Arthur’s desk. Merlin watched him with keen, observing eyes from Arthur’s bed as he rearranged the blankets and carefully fluffed Arthur’s pillows. 

“You wanted to see me, sire?” Mordred stood, still dressed in his chainmail from the days’ training, his hands locked behind his back as he looked expectantly to Arthur. Only then did the king meet his eyes.

“The formalities won’t be necessary, not tonight.” 

Mordred looked confused, darting a quick glance at Merlin’s direction, who continued going about his duties, ignoring the two men. 

“Mordred.” Arthur stood slowly up in his chair. “I feel that you have… progressed enough, have earned enough trust as a knight of Camelot for you to… be entitled to certain things.” Arthur smiled knowingly, walking over to his table and pouring a pitcher of wine. He offered it to Mordred, gripping his hand a little as the pitcher was exchanged, giving a little squeeze.

“Things, sire- Arthur? What sort of things?” Mordred held Arthur’s gaze, confused.

“One particular thing. Something me and my most trusted knights, Percival and Gwaine and the likes, have come to, well, share and enjoy.” Arthur continued to smile, not dropping his gaze from Mordred’s as he poured a second pitcher for himself. 

“I’m not sure I understand-“

“Merlin.” Arthur said, turning to recognize Merlin’s presence in the room for the first time since Mordred had entered. He stood on the other side of Arthur’s bed, ironing out wrinkles from the sheets with his hands. At the sound of his name he looked up, meeting Arthur’s eyes with a sly smile.

“Merlin?” Mordred asked. “We share, Merlin? You mean as a servant?” Mordred began to shift his feet on the spot, swaying a bit.

“In a way, yes. But not as a servant, well, not that sort of servant anyway.” Arthur replied, waving a small gesture to Merlin. He picked up his cue and crossed the room over to Arthur, standing by his side with a neutral, if not slightly smug expression. 

“Arthur I really don’t understand-“ Mordred said after a moment, pleadingly this time as if he felt uncomfortable.

“Begin.” Arthur said simply, placing a hand briefly on Merlin shoulder, who began by pulling off his neckerchief, and then hitching up his shirt over his head to remove it.  
“What-“ Arthur suddenly lunged forward into Mordred, wrapping a hand around his head, his other arm blocking him from the back.

“Don’t pretend.” He whispered into Mordred’s ear. “I know you’ve been looking, wondering what he hid underneath those clothes. Believe you and me it took me a while to realize, a year almost infact, a year before the curiosity killed me and I finally got Merlin into my bed...”

“Sire-“

“And the other knights too. Gwaine was first, I was rather jealous actually, until I found out how much Merlin loved it, and how much I loved to watch. We share him now, sort of a knight’s code, and now it’s your turn.” Arthur pulled away leaving Mordred with an expression of fear and utter confusion. Merlin tugged at the laces on his breeches, letting them slide to his ankles elegantly, he was completely bare now.

“Merlin! What are you doing?” Mordred covered his eyes with a hand as Arthur laughed. Merlin just stood there, watching silently. 

“Merlin, I think we’re going to have to show Mordred first, and then he can join in later.” Arthur said, stepping over to wrap his lips around his manservants. He smirked at Mordred through the kiss, who looked dumbfounded and ready to flee. 

“You will stand there and you will watch.” Arthur said more sternly, breaking free from Merlin, and pressing him gently onto his knees with a strong hand to his shoulder. Mordred gulped and shifted his weight, his eyes not leaving Arthur’s even as his cheeks reddened at what Arthur did next. 

Arthur pushed down his breeches, as Merlin’s slender hand hooked on his night shirt, pushing it up his body to his chest. His cock sprung erect and already leaking out of his pants, and Merlin grabbed it hungrily with his free hand, giving a couple whole hearted strokes before taking the tip in his mouth. 

Mordred tried to look away, but was captivated by the obscenity going on before him. Merlin made pining and greedy noises as he licked down Arthur’s length before taking the whole thing in his mouth, wrapping thick red lips around Arthur’s huge girth. Arthur just grinned, giving occasional glances in Mordred’s direction to make sure he was still paying attention. It wasn’t until Merlin abandoned Arthur’s throbbing cock, and began licking at his balls that Arthur let go a little, releasing a deep and hungry groan of pure pleasure. After a few moments of Merlin licking greedily at Arthur’s groin, he reached down a hand to cup his chin, pushing his head back.

“I think we’ve got Mordred interested now.” Arthur motioned to the other man, who’d stood silently watching, intrigued and horrified at the same time. “… And excited.” Arthur added, the object of his gaze no guess.

“Remove your armor and take a seat on my bed.” Arthur directed as he hitched his shirt of his head and removed it. “Now!” He barked when Mordred dithered.  
“Go and help him, Merlin.” 

Merlin slid off his knees, standing up and crossing to Mordred who now had his back to the pair. He was struggling with his belt. Merlin leant into him from the back as Mordred gave a little gasp and tried to turn around. Merlin just slid his hands through Mordred’s arms, placing them on his and helped with his belt buckle.

“Just go with it.” He snarled into Mordred’s ear, the first time he’d spoken the entire evening. “I know you like it.” His left hand crawled down Mordred’s waist to rest on the obvious bulge in Mordred’s breeches. Mordred tried to suppress a little groan and Merlin just chuckled, as he pulled the chainmail over Mordred’s head, and untied his breeches from behind. 

“Now, now Merlin don’t tease the poor man too much.” Arthur crossed over to them, now as completely naked as Merlin. He pulled his servant from Mordred’s back and bent him roughly over his bed. “Mordred should see what’s on offer.” He added, giving Merlin’s ass a rough slap, making Merlin wriggle and release a small groan. Mordred has stopped what he was doing to look again, less fear and confusion and more wonderment and lust this time.

“Stunning isn’t he?” Arthur said, sliding hands around Mordred like Merlin had done, but front the front his time. The knight flinched from his touch but didn’t pull away as Arthur raised his shirt over his head. He turned back to Merlin, bending down in between his splayed legs to get a better view.

“You should see him after I’ve fucked him.” A note of awe trailed in Arthur’s voice as he placed solid hands on Merlin’s ass cheeks, spreading them wider. A faint gasp came from Mordred.

“And you will, tonight even, you’ll see his splayed hole gaping and leaking with my seed, with yours too before the night is over.” Arthur ran a hand down Merlin’s back, tracing his spine and causing him to shiver. Merlin remained quiet, anticipating and ready. 

“It’s obscene, and amazing.” Arthur continued. “All pink and wet, but still tight when you thrust back in.” With the word ‘thrust; Arthur twisted a single finger into Merlin’s puckered hole. He groaned and arched up to the sudden intrusion, eager for more.

“Arthur I don’t-“ Mordred was panicking again, uncomfortable and reddening in the face.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Arthur said, looking back at him, his finger still buried knuckle deep inside Merlin. “Come here and see.” He beckoned to Mordred who hesitated for a second, before shedding the breeches that pooled around his ankle to kneel by his king. Arthur cast a glance at Mordred’s obvious arousal.

“You’ve done a good job at hiding that from everyone when you get changed for practice.” Arthur said, winding his free hand between Mordred’s legs to grip at it. Mordred flinched and half stood up, before relaxing again into Arthur’s warm touch. “That’s it. Good. It’s not that bad, is it?” Mordred just grunted and looked down, refusing to meet Arthur’s eyes.

“You’re much bigger than me, sire.” He said, flicking his eyes at Arthur’s erection, whose cock was still hard against his belly. 

“Well I’m not king for nothing.” Arthur retorted, laughing. And as he did so, he slid a second finger into Merlin’s hole, making him groan a second time and slide on the bed sheets seeking friction.

“Tell him how good it feels, Merlin, I think he still needs some reassurance.” 

Merlin cast a wicked looked back at Mordred, straining his neck around. “So good.” He gasped, his mouth wide as Arthur thrust his fingers in an out.

“Do you want Mordred in there? Fucking you deep and hard like the little slut you are?” 

Merlin just shuddered in response, pushing back against Arthur’s fingers as he laughed. 

“The best thing about it is he’s such a whore.” Arthur half whispered to Mordred, who stared now, wide eyed and lustful at Arthur’s fingers stretching Merlin’s hole, thrusting in and out slowly. 

“Go around the other side of the bed.” Arthur said slowly as he pulled his fingers out and reached for a vile of oil on his bedside table. Mordred stood slowly, looking confused but eager. He crossed to the other side of the bed, eyes never leaving the curve of Merlin’s ass and Arthur’s fingers rubbing oil down his back and into his hole.

“I think Merlin knows what to do now.” 

Sure enough, Merlin shifted forward, taking Mordred’s cock and looking up at him with hungry eyes. He tongued at the slit, making Mordred breathe heavily and finally relax a bit, his stature growing less tense and finally giving in a bit.  
By the time Merlin took Mordred’s full length, swallowing him up until his face was buried in the hair at the base of the knight’s stomach, Mordred was groaning and thrusting his hips forward as Arthur watched from the other side of the bed. 

Merlin started making needy, desperate noises as he arched his back to meet Arthur’s newly positioned tongue at his hole. Mordred was swiftly becoming unraveled, losing any previous inhibitions about the situation. He began thrusting wetly in and out of Merlin’s eager mouth that was hot and loose with utter resignation. Merlin had nothing to do than lie there and take it from both of the men. He’d been in positions like this before, of course, with Gwaine and Arthur, Percival and Arthur, even all three of them once before. But there was something new and exciting about taking the oh-so-innocent Mordred in his mouth. Merlin vaguely wondered if it was Mordred’s first time doing something like this. Whatever innocence he may have had was well lost now, as he fucked away at Merlin’s throat, holding the back of his head and groaning into each thrust of his hips. His panting became heavy and frantic, and before long Arthur’s probing tongue drew away.

“You better take it easy, Mordred. Don’t want you spending yourself to soon.” Arthur chuckled and gave another whole hearted slap at Merlin’s backside. He shivered and arched up again.

“Sorry, sire, it’s just- so, uh..”

“Good?”

“Yes.” Mordred breathed, out unsteady and hesitant as if admitting he was enjoying it was a sin, perhaps it was actually. Merlin felt Arthur’s smug smile.

“I know, Merlin can’t do much else but he sure is a good cock sucker.” Another red slap landed on Merlin’s rear end. “But don’t get too carried away, let’s not forget he’s mine and only mine. I’m sharing him with you because I trust you, who knows what I’d do to you if you abused that trust.” An edge of sincerity and harshness was in Arthur’s words as he stared down Mordred and absent mindedly drew circles on Merlin’s back. There was a moment of heavy silence, filled only with hitched breath and hot anticipation. It was Merlin who broke the silence.

“Will you two stop playing your stupid ego power games and fuck me already?” That drew a laugh from both of the men. But really Merlin just wanted to get on with it. He needed it. Arthur was right when he said that Merlin loved it. At first Merlin had been hesitant to share himself with anyone other than Arthur, but Arthur’s soothing words in his ears to ‘just let go’ as Gwaine or Leon or Percival slammed into him, hard and heavy and eager, he soon learnt to enjoy it, to enjoy letting himself over to other people completely, to be adored by them, to give them the enjoyment that only he could. It’s like he owned them in his own way, united them together. 

“Seeing as it’s Mordred’s big night, why don’t we let him go first. I think we’ve cooled down enough.” Arthur gave a final tender rub to Merlin’s ass and stepped away, moving to the other side of the bed, swapping with Mordred.  
Mordred position himself in-between Merlin’s splayed legs, looking completely unsure of what to do next. 

“Turn him over on his back, Mordred. It’s better that way.”

Merlin wriggled over onto his back, hitching his legs up and planting them firmly on Mordred’s shoulders. He looked at Merlin with wonderment, and nervousness. 

“Oh for goodness sake, Merlin, help the poor lad.” 

Merlin shuffled forward, taking Mordred’s hard cock in his hand hooked under his leg, pulling in closer before pushing him inside. Both men gasped.

“Oh my god.” Mordred rolled his head back, pushing in further as Merlin laid back and just took it. He was vaguely aware, as Mordred sped his rhythm up, that Arthur had gotten on the bed and was kneeling over Merlin, stroking his cheek and watching with enthusiasm as Mordred pumped in and out of Merlin, stretching his hole far further than Arthur’s eager fingers had. Merlin was arching off the bed, trying to get more, panting in a fit of euphoric greed. Mordred was doing his best to set up a rhythm, pumping in an out sporadically, burying himself balls deep in Merlin before pulling out again to the tip.

“Look Merlin, he knows what he’s doing.” Merlin grunted in reply as Mordred let out a low and needy moan, doubling over on top of Merlin. Arthur leant forward to catch him, his cock and balls graving Merlin’s mouth, who was grateful for something to concentrate on, licking a stripe up the underside.  
Mordred came with a mighty roar, shouting Merlin’s, or possibly Arthur’s name as he filled Merlin up with his seed. 

“Careful now, don’t let him spill any of it.” Arthur guided Mordred down onto the bed, he lay beside Merlin, panting and spent. 

Arthur now stood behind Merlin, observing Mordred’s handy work before pushing in an experimental finger, feeling Merlin’s wet, stretched heat. 

“Fuck.” He breathed, pulling out and pumping at his cock for a few strokes before pushing himself in, leaning in to kiss Merlin chastely up the neck and onto his lips. 

“Mordred.” He breathed in-between thrusts. “Make yourself useful and help Merlin out will you?” Merlin’s own cock had gone unnoticed until now, leaking against the trail of hair on his stomach. Now recovered, Mordred leant over and hesitantly lay a hand on it, stroking it tenderly.

“Yeah.” Merlin said, encouragingly. Mordred gripped it a little tight and began fisting it up and down in time with Arthur’s frantic thrusts into Merlin. The three of them worked up a rhythm, Merlin pulsating off the bed into each thrust from both Arthur and Mordred. The three of them moving in a frantic hot haze until finally Arthur made a final, deep and frenzied push into Merlin’s throbbing opening, crying out as he spent inside, and Mordred, finally letting himself go, bent over to slide his lips experimentally over Merlin’s erection, just the one wet touch sending Merlin over the edge, shooting ribbons of warm cum down his throat. Mordred pulled back in surprise, before pushing back down to take Merlin’s full length as he continued to shoot into his mouth. Arthur pulled out slowly, leaving a wet trail dripping out oh Merlin’s hole and onto the bed. 

Arthur pulled himself onto the bed, between the two panting and spent men.  
“God. Merlin- I.” Mordred attempted to speak but Arthur raised a tired hand to his mouth.

“Consider him a welcome present.” He slurred, sliding a hand over Merlin affectionately.


End file.
